IrrestistableOne shot
by Bubblez91cullen
Summary: Alex collapsed again and had to go to hospital because her temperature was higher than it should be. But not long after she arrives she finds herself in Carlisle Cullens Office,Crying. How will Carlisle react? Read and find out! Enjoy!


I really need to snap out of this. I'm going to get hurt if this ends badly. Carlisle Cullen is the hottest doctor ever but he would never like me. God! I have fallen for him so hard but I really can't help it. He's gorgeous!

At the hospital:

"Hi can I have an appointment with Dr. Carlisle Cullen please." I said to the woman at the front desk of the reception.

"Ok then if you could just take a seat. He should be here soon."

"Ok thank you."

I sat down and looked around. I knew that I was going to have to stay the night, because it was only yesterday when I collapsed and I still haven't gone back to my normal temperature.

"Hi. Alex Moore?" Said a soft voice from behind me. I spun round. Carlisle Cullen was standing right there. I smiled and stood up.

"That would be me." I replied.

"Ok if you would like to follow me please." He led me into A&E and took me to an empty bed near the back of the room.

"Thank you."

"No problem Alex." He smiled. I was literally flattered by how perfect his smile was. I stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine. We held this gaze for about a minute and then he asked me if he could take my temperature. He handed me a thermometer and carefully placed his hand on my forehead. _Alex, you are falling for Carlisle so hard, you can easily get hurt. _I tried to push the thought of getting hurt out of my head as I scanned him carefully up and down.

"Well, your temperature is higher than it should be so you will probably have to stay the night." He told me. _His voice is so soft. Ok I have two choices, I can let myself try and win him over with the risk of getting hurt, and ruining everything, or I can carry on like I am now and just stare at him all day._

"Alex are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I've just got a headache I can't concentrate."

"Would you like something to take away the pain?" He looked at me. He looked really concerned. Sometimes he makes me think that he likes me too, but a guy like him would never like a girl like me. Surely.

"Dr. Cullen?" I was worried about the risk I was taking here, but I was gonna go for it anyway, I didn't want to spend the rest of my life staring at him, never taking chances, but I didn't want to overdo it and make him freak out.

"Yeah? And it's Carlisle." He looked up from my notes.

"Oh, yeah, sorry erm, I don't know what to do." My voice cracked. I couldn't help it he was looking directly at me with this really warm look in his eyes and I didn't want to spoil it but I knew I couldn't go back now.

"Don't know what to do about what? You know you can tell me anything Alex, I can help." He started to look really concerned, which kinda made me think that I needed to look more worried for some reason. It just made me feel warm inside to know that somebody cared.

"Can we go somewhere more private because there are a lot of people staring at you with wide eyes" I gave him a half grin. He looked around the room to find almost all the nurses turning around every ten seconds.

"Yeah sure." He led me to his office. _Halfway there Alex. _I couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do if this went wrong. He opened the office door and then closed it silently. "So Alex, what's bothering you?" He smiled gently and sat in the empty seat next to me. _I can't help it; I love it when he says my name. _

"Erm, it's a little embarrassing right now, especially when I'm telling you."

"Well like I said you can tell me anything Alex no need to feel uncomfortable." Said Carlisle smoothly.

"The question is, after this conversation will you still be saying that?" Now, I was the one freaking out. I stood up and walked around his desk, then leaned against it. I could have sworn he looked a little attracted but I doubt it. "I, Carlisle Cullen," I stammered. I tried to be strong. "I love you. That's why I almost walked out. Because I don't want any of us to get hurt." I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. If I was going to collapse, It was gonna be now. As soon as I finished my sentence Carlisle automatically stood up. His golden eyes looked deep into my watery green ones. He rushed around the desk to comfort me, but I pulled away. I headed towards the door. _What have I done? _That's when I broke down. I sat on Carlisle's office floor crying. He didn't seem offended when I pushed him away, because he just came back. He took my face in his cold, smooth hands, and crushed his lips against mine. I didn't know what to do. But, I just kissed him back.

"I have waited forever for you to say those three words Alex Moore. I love you too."

He looked into my eyes. And pulled me up off the floor. He brought me closer to him, I could feel him breathing. He took my waist and kissed me again. _Why didn't I tell him I loved him two weeks ago? If this is the reaction I was gonna get? _It felt like a dream. Only it wasn't, It was real.


End file.
